


Moments Like This

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Lance doesn't like the fact that Becky is still friends with her ex.





	

For [this writing prompts-thing on tumblr](http://andrea-odown.tumblr.com/post/157500917317/valentines-day-ask-special).

thewinterme asked for "How is your relationship with your ex?" for Becky/Lance. ^^

* * *

**Moments Like This**

“Goodbye, honey,” Becky says on the phone. “Give me a call when you’re in the city!”

Her words, her tone, her smile when she climbs back to him on the couch, it’s driving Lance crazy.

It wouldn’t bother him if that person on the phone would have just been someone. But it wasn’t someone. It was Becky’s ex.

Becky never made a secret out of the fact that she’s still in contact with her ex because they are _friends_.

Lance hates it.

And he _ultimately_ hates that she’s so nice to him.

Okay, Becky usually is nice to anyone, but her _ex_? Really?

Shouldn’t she hate him or something?

Like Ash hates him right now?

Okay, maybe things are a little different here. From what he knows Becky and her ex ended on good terms because they just weren’t meant to be, how Becky put it.

And he, well, he cheated on Ash.

Sort of.

Nothing happened between him and Becky before Ash kicked him out.

Probably because Ash came home before anything _could_ happen between them.

But still, he didn’t _really_ cheat on her, just sort of.

And just because he needed some attention back then, he needed someone to pamper his hurt ego. His terribly hurt ego.

Who wouldn’t be hurt when their girlfriend was starting her own career without them even if doing this together had always been their dream? Who wouldn’t be hurt when it turned out said girlfriend was an even better singer than they imagined? Who wouldn’t be hurt when said girlfriend got carried away on stage during every gig and almost kicked them off the stage?

And then said girlfriend was even trying to write her own songs, something that was the last thing they still could do better than said girlfriend?

Yes, no one.

Said girlfriend’s name is Ash, by the way.

And Becky, well, Becky was there. She was just there, her smiling, caring self, and it felt good, and he gave in.

And it is fine, it really is. Or so he tells himself every single day.

But days like this when her ex calls to just chat make it hard to believe himself.

“So, how’s your ex?” Lance asks.

“Oh, great!” Becky replies, obviously missing the annoyed ring in his voice. “He met this girl and he really likes her.”

Lance knows that should reassure him, but it doesn’t. Because he’s heard this story before. Last week with a different girl.

“That’s … nice.”

“It really is, isn’t it?”

Becky flashes him a smile and he feels the urge to slap his hand against his forehead.

“See, uhm, don’t you think it’s weird that you two are still so, uhm, close?” he asks.

Becky twists her mouth at that. “No, why?” she asks. “How is your relationship with your ex?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “You know how things are between Ash and me.”

“I do,” Becky says with a shrug. “Pity.”

Then she leans in a little closer. “Are we really going to talk about our exes now when there are so many more exciting things we could do?” she asks.

Lance raises a brow. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Becky says and pulls him into a kiss.

It takes him a moment to react, but when he does, he kisses her back all too willingly.

Yes, there are moments like when her ex calls that he isn’t sure this relationship with Becky is going to work.

And then there are moments like this when he’s one-hundred percent sure.

He prefers the latter, though.


End file.
